1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a heat pipe having an enlarged portion. Especially, the present invention aims to manufacture a tubular heat pipe, thereby to increase the contacting area between the heat pipe and a heat-conducting plate or an electronic heat-generating element.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional tubular heat pipe, the condensed end thereof is usually connected to a plurality of heat-dissipating fins, and the heated end thereof is brought into contact with a heat-conducting plate or an electronic heat-generating element. In terms of the performance of heat transfer, the heated end should be brought into contact with the heat-conducting plate and the electronic heat-generating element as much as possible to increase the contacting area. Therefore, traditionally, the tubular heat pipe is directly made flattened by performing a pressing process for subsequent use. However, since in most cases the outer diameter of the original heat pipe is 8 mm, the surface area of the flattened section after pressing is not large enough. As a result, although the tubular heat pipe is preferable in terms of shape, there is still room for improvement.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.